


Challenge Day 10: Arlathan

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: A night to remember in Arlathan
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 13





	Challenge Day 10: Arlathan

"You're beautiful.“ he whispered as soon as he laid eyes on her.

She looked breathtaking in that dress, absolutely stunning. Her copper hair was tucked up in an elegant updo, stray locks falling into her face. The dress that she wore, was colored in teal with golden chains and made her look like a goddess in every way. A pelt was laid around her left shoulder - matching his own that he wore on the opposite side.

"Oh thank you. You're quite dashing yourself.“ she answered him with a wink while she let her hands roam over the soft pelt on his shoulder, acted playfully and teasing around him. But he knew that this was new to her, and that she appreciated his words in more than one way.

She had never strolled trough the streets of Arlathan, had just experienced one night at the court of Halamshiral. This kind of life was new to her and the fact that it would be her life from now on made her obviously nervous. Of course, she tried not to show it, but he knew her. He could see it in her eyes and it just made him love her more.

"There is no need to be afraid of anything. You are breathtaking in every way and you will swoon everyone with just one look of yours.“ his eyes gazed fondly at her when he took one of her hands in his own, pulled it up to his lips to place a soft, but lingering kiss on her warm skin.

"You're such a sweet talker.“ Ashalle laughed before she grazed his sharp jawline with her soft lips, her blue eyes glinting mischievously, like they always did when she wanted to distract him or herself. Her rebellious spirit was another reason why he fell for her.

"Just admit already that you want nothing more than to tear that dress off of me.“ she whispered against his ear in a sultry way -causing it to twitch in response while her hands brushed over his armor in a sensual way. Her words made him chuckle darkly and there was something that changed in his eyes, something that let his expression appear almost hungry when he let his eyes wander over her form again.

There she was- standing in the palace of Arlathan, looking so beautiful and daring at the same time. He hadn't been here for a long time, and he surely never imagined that he would come home once more – with a kindred soul no less. A soul that had captured him with ease and that let him fall so deeply that there was no ground beneath him anymore.

"I might.“ he admitted with a dark voice, causing her to shiver slightly, but she was no one that would step away from the challenge that she brought on herself. "But that would be bad right? You just got your hair done in such a delicate way. I would never want to destroy that.“ Solas added in a cheeky tease, hands brushing trough the red locks that hung in her face before they settled to brush over her soft cheek.

"Better make sure that it does not get ruined then.“ was her breathed reply, and his lips were on hers in a second, kissed her with hunger and desire.

She had been gone for a while, getting all dressed up for the upcoming ball that Mythal held for them. The ball where they would announce his future bride who would become a part of the Evanuris in a way. It was their evening, their celebration. But both of them were just so hungry for each other that they could not help it.

Solas could feel her Arms wrapping around his neck, caressing the back of his head to pull him closer into the kiss. His hands settled on her waist as he pressed her against his broader body, relished into the kiss they shared in the golden halls of Arlathan.

Lips moved firm against each other, his tongue brushed over hers, urging her to open them for him. And she did, allowing his tongue to devour her mouth, she put up a little fight for him- knowing that it would urge him on even more. A small moan was muffled by his lips while he was fighting back, not intending to submit to her and neither did she, for a while.

He managed to break her resolve though, and she let him gladly devour her mouth in hunger, let him undo the chain that held the pelt, fluttering to the ground now - exposing more of her sun kissed skin to him.

Hands brushed over her naked arms while hers wandered from his head to his ears, teased them with her fingertips, caused a muffled groan coming out of his throat. Solas eyes flashed when he broke the kiss, strong arms turned her around, lips kissed over her exposed neck.

Her breath hitched, warm lips sucked on the scar on the back of her neck, and she pressed her back against his torso, let their hips brush together in an alluring motion. Warm hands brushed over one of the chain straps of her dress, pulled it lower, to expose one of her perky breasts. Fingertips brushed over it in a teasing way, rolled the sensitive bud between his fingertips, causing her to moan.

Both of them knew that they were out in the open, that they were standing in one of the great golden halls of the large palace - open for everyone to see. This fact made it just more exciting for them and even though they knew that they could not go all the way – because of the armor he wore- it still felt good.

Solas moved his head away from the back of her neck, kissed his way up to her face now, brushed his lips over her ears, made her lean into the touch with her head. Her eyes were closed in bliss, and she pressed her body – that was tingling with excitement- against the hand that still caressed her exposed breasts.

His motions stopped as soon as he heard footsteps that were approaching, even though she huffed in frustration, he made sure that she was fully clothed once more. Ashalle moved her head slightly, caught his lips in another demanding kiss that made clear that this would be continued later.


End file.
